


Movie Night

by thisislegit



Series: Ex-Assassin Verse [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur and Nori's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place during the Assassin's verse where Bilbo is babysitting Fili and Kili for the first time.  
> I was just told by a reader that there wasn't enough Bofur/Nori in the story and they were 10000% right. However I'm not entirely sure how to incorporate Nori for something as awkward as a first date, so here's my attempt.

Bofur was most certainly not nervous. Absolutely not. In fact he was the epitome of confidence. There wasn’t a man nor beast that could shake the bravery and courage that- oh who was he kidding! He was shaking like a leaf and Nori wasn’t supposed to be there for another 2 hours. What if he forgot? What if he changed his mind? What if Nori actually wasn’t interested in him? He’d gotten so caught up in his thoughts he forgot about the tea he made, it having gone cold by the time he took his next sip.

He sighed staring blankly at his television. This is what he gets for falling for Bilbo’s goading. Honestly he had no idea how the man tricked him like this so easily. Maybe it was his pride, or the fact that he couldn’t turn down a bet. The cookies Bilbo had made him sat in a cookie jar on the kitchen counter. They were very good cookies, and he’d been munching on them all day out of nervousness as he worked. Bofur looked at his phone.

There still was a chance to cancel.

He could just text Nori saying he caught a stomach virus.

Tell him he had the runs or something.

That would put anyone off.

Surely Nori would run screaming the other way.

Then he could go back to being alone for the rest of the night. Catching up on his game shows, maybe ordering some Chinese, before falling asleep on the couch.

Like he’d done every night for the past few weeks….

Okay so he wasn’t going to cancel, but he wasn’t sure if it was from stupidity or from the fact that he wanted to do something different for once. Nori was a very handsome fellow. With his dark red hair, and his shining eyes that crinkled at the edges when he smiled. Oh, and his laugh! A smile graced his face as he thought of that lovely bouncing laugh that would make the man’s face light up.

He had it bad.

Maybe he could manage to get through the night okay. Setting his cold tea aside he went to his room to get ready.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at a completely different location a certain red head was trying to get his shit together.

“Dori!”

“What?”

“Where’s my hair gel?”

“How should I know? I don’t use it.”

“Sure you don’t,” Nori grumbled.

This was impossible. There was absolutely no possible way he could’ve run out. He made sure to buy that product at the end of every week. It was essential. It was routine. Wait, wasn’t he helping Ori move in this past weekend?

He was out of hair gel.

“Shit.”

Looking in the mirror at his flat hair he glared at his reflection. His eyebrows furrowed and he growled at his reflection. Improvisation only went so far with how intricate his hair was styled. He’d have to do something different. What a great impression that will make! Bofur would probably laugh. He could imagine it now.

Nori would walk to the front door of the tiny bookshop. Bofur would come downstairs, looking all clean, wearing that ridiculous hat that framed his rosy cheeks just right, and would laugh in his face. He groaned at the thought and laid his forehead against the cold sink counter. Did he have enough time to buy more hair gel?

“Nori are you all right?!” Dori called from the hall.

“I’m fine. Stop bothering me!”

He heard his brother huff and ignored it.

“Nori Ri you are going to leave this house looking good if it kills you,” he said to his reflection.

 

* * *

 

Bofur was just finishing up cooking when he heard his doorbell ring. Turning off the stove he put the lid back over the pot and went to put on his flats. Before he went down the stairs he looked to the coat rack seeing his hat hanging off of it. He never really wore it when he was in his home. Would it be weird not wearing it for the date?

The doorbell rang again and he sighed just chosing to go down the stairs and let the other man in. Honestly if Nori was going to fall for his hat over him then it wouldn’t be worth it anyway. When he answered the door his eyes widened at the sight.

“Wow,” Bofur said.

“ _Oh great. He hates it_ ,” Nori thought.

They stared at each other for a little while until Bofur shook his head and let Nori inside. Shutting and locking the door behind him, for safety reasons because this was still a book store, Bofur lead him upstairs to his flat.

Nori looked stunning. It was the first time Bofur had seen him with his hair down and he was partially tempted to run his hands through it. There two braids just above his ears and all of his hair was pulled back into mid pony tail. A few strands slipped free at his hair line being too short to lay back. Bofur felt a little under dressed.

“So, uh, this is it,” Bofur said as they entered his living room.

“Cozy,” Nori said taking a seat on the couch.

“Yes well. Hm.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Nori spoke up saying, “I rented Live Free or Die Hard if that’s okay?”

“It’s okay if you don’t mind having Italian meatball soup for dinner.”

“That sounds amazing,” Nori said smiling.

“Good,” he answered returning the smile.

Bofur excused himself to go back into the kitchen taking the bread out of the oven and turning off the appliance before heading back into the living room to join Nori on the couch. They had started on opposite ends of the couch, but somewhere during the middle of the movie they ended up nearly shoulder to shoulder. Bofur could feel the heat coming off of him in waves and he was doing his absolute best to keep focused on the movie.

“Bofur?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“It’s just down that hall to yer left,” he said pausing the movie.

Nori nodded and stood up. When Bofur saw the bathroom door close he grabbed his phone from the end table and texted Bilbo.

how’d everything go

**It was horrible! they wouldn’t stop screaming, and they kept breaking things and peeing everywhere**

sounds about right, you quiting?

**Of course not, i took this job and I’m going to keep it it’s still good money**

youre braver than me friend

**How’d ur date with Nori go?**

its still going. hes in the bathroom right now

**Well don’t just sit there and text me, be ready to greet him when he gets out**

not sure how to do that what would I even say “how was the toilet? was it to your liking?”

**Bofur you know how to flirt you’ll be fine**

gotta go just heard the sink running wish me luck

Bofur put his phone back and leaned into the cushions attempting to look relaxed when Nori sat next to him. He started the movie again, and as the fight scene with the motorcycle woman started Nori placed an arm around his shoulders. Bofur’s face couldn’t get redder if he tried. However there was also a sense of satisfaction there.

After the movie was over Bofur showed him into the dining area, which was also the kitchen, but it was a nice kitchen.

“Did you bake this bread yourself?”

“Yes. I don’t like the stuff they sell at the grocery store. Tastes too bland for me,” he said serving their bowls.

“Good food I’ve never heard of and fresh bread. I should keep you,” Nori said winking.

“Gotta catch me first don’t ya?”

“Trust me I’m trying,” he said pitching his voice low.

Bofur shivered setting their food onto the table and took his seat.

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a bartender.”

“Oddly that makes a lot of sense.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, you always seem like you know too much. Seein as how people are more likely to spill their guts when they’re drunk it’s easy to connect the dots. Plus with the way your hair normally is I doubt you’d have any kind of office job.”

“And here I thought you liked my hair.”

“More than you know,” he muttered around a mouthful of bread.

“What was that?”

“I said, well you know,” he then made an odd gesture with his hands before slicing himself another piece of bread.

The conversation faded again, and Bofur wasn’t sure what to do about it. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt something graze along his calf. He looked at Nori who was focusing on cutting one of the meatballs in his soup. Just as Bofur picked up his spoon again he felt something graze along his knee. Looking to Nori he found the bartender gazing at some of the knick knacks hung on the walls.

Oh so that’s how it was going to be.

Bofur slipped his foot out of one of his flats and cleared his throat to grab Nori’s attention.

“What made you want to be a bartender?”

“Well I like-guh!”

“Hm?” Bofur prodded looking confused.

Nori felt something dragging up and down his calf and focused on speaking, “I was saying. That I.”

He swallowed feeling the foot go a little higher just above his knee.

“That you…?”

“I’ve always liked a good. Strong. Drink. All the places I’ve gone too, well, varies with the barkeep.”

Bofur’s foot was resting on the seat of the chair just between Nori’s knees. He could almost hear the toes tapping against the wood as he said, “Better to just learn how to do it myself. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What made you want to run a bookstore?”

“Well,” he trailed off.

Nori managed to eat a few more spoonful of his soup before the foot was grazing between his thighs.

“My family has always had so many books on so many things it seemed impossible to be able to read them all. Probably where my interest grew from.”

Toes digging into his pant leg so close to his-

“Plus the privacy. People tend to be so quiet in bookstores it’s almost like no one is there.”

Nori’s cheeks were flushed as he tried to think of anything but how that foot was rubbing along the inner seam of his pants.

“Then there’s the convenience. Having my flat just above my store, just seemed logical. I get to set all my own hours, and there’s always more books to buy or sell,” Bofur finished.

Nori felt the foot pull away nearly whining at the loss. When he looked up at the book keeper he saw the man grinning as he continued eating his food. Nori returned the grin making sure to drag his foot along Bofur’s leg again.

This man was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests of people they'd like to see interact specifically in this verse let me know and I'll gladly write it up.
> 
> Un-beta'd.


End file.
